Mi Pequeño Oiran
by RyamaThesela
Summary: Goten y Trunks se conocen en una forma muy peculiar, desde muy pequeños se veían a escondidas y bajo una flor de cerezo a la luz de la luna hacen una promesa, ¿podrán estar juntos? [El fic es un Au:"Universo alterno", Oiran es cómo llamaban a las prostitutas de la época edo en Japón.]
1. Chapter 1

Mi nombre es Goten Son, sé que mi nombre te suena muy conociendo pues lo habrás escuchado de la boca de aquel príncipe que todos codiciaban para tener sexo o tener bien económico, ¿que pienso de él?, pues yo estoy enamorado perdidamente pero...

-Hace 10 años atrás -

—Goten ya está en edad para aprender a comenzar a ser una **Kamuro** , ¿qué piensas padre?.—

—¿No crees que es muy pequeño?, aún no puede mantener su erección.— Mencionaba mi padre la **Tayû** más famosa de todo Japón que artisticamente se hacía llamar Gokú, yo estaba jugando con unos origamis por lo cual no prestaba mucha atención.

—Puede ser, pero a los 16 o 17 los hombres van a querer poséelo, Goten tiene buen futuro.— Las palabras del mayor se escuchaban entusiasmadas no era por nada pero su cola estaba de un lado a otro cómo si fuese un tipo de minino.

—Es mi hijo lógicamente tiene dotes para ser la próxima Tayû, sólo tú eres el único descarriado que le gusta organizar y no mostrar tu refinamiento en la cama.— En ése entonces yo no prestaba atención a sus comentarios. Mi padre reía pues eso dicho era una broma y le gustaba jugar para sonrojar a Gohan.

—Te falta entrenamiento, mira cómo te has puesto— Gohan sólo se acomodaba sus gafas y se aclaraba la garganta por lo dicho, —Muy gracioso y bueno no puedo negar nada.— Le agradaba organizar era quien lo hacía después de que papá solo estaba para ser aquella Tayu del Rey Vegeta el cual había comprado su libertad por ser la más interesante de todas por así decirlo, el era muy quisquilloso para todo pero su comportamiento era muy distinto cuando se trataba de mi padre.

—Goten;hijo ¿tú crees que te sientas capaz de comenzar a estudiar?, vas a aprender técnica de baile y conocer a amigos de tu edad.—Me tomaba entre sus brazos para que yo prestase atención, hice una pequeña negativa por el miedo de separarme de papá y de Gohan.—Si no quieres que te enseñe tu hermano puedes tener al señor Piccoro de maestro.— Mi hermano afirmaba levemente al escuchar eso parecía mejor.

—No tengas miedo, papá y Gohan no se van a separar de ti.— Pegaba su mejilla contra la mía haciendo que sonriera. —El señor Piccoro es muy buen instructor, pero no de baile...Puede aprender cosas mientras yo me ponga de acuerdo con él, hace mucho que no tenemos una Kamuro.— Miré con los ojos brillosos a ambos al escuchar que no nos íbamos a separar y yo iba a ir a clases para convertirme en un Tayu.

—¿Deberás voy a tener dos maestros?, papi.— Él era olvidadizo al igual que despistado pero nunca nos dejaba sin cumplir una promesa, le extendía mi manita para sacar el dedo meñique. —Es una promesa.— me daba su mano que cubría mi pequeña mano luego de sacar su dedo y murmurar.—si rompo esta promesa comeré 1000 agujas, esto se sella con un besó ~—

Para tener sólo 7 años se podía decir que mi familia era una de las mejores, según Gohan antes de que papá se convirtiera en Tayû casi nunca lo frecuentaba, así que Piccoro lo había criado y entrenado, se podía decir que tenía una preferencia por mi o quizás mi padre estaba más maduro cuándo me tuvo ahora que lo pienso, ya que fuera del negocio se comporta de una forma muy distinta una vez me comento mi hermano que los "Son" teníamos una mentalidad retorcida cuando se nos provocaba y que solo el rey Vegeta podía sacar eso de él, las palabras exactas las recuerdo pero para mí mentalidad en ese entonces era la de un niño inocente por ello lo dejaba pasar.

 _-Día 01 de septiembre.-_

Hoy comenzaba mis clases me había levantado mi hermano muy temprano y me puso un traje de cuello mao que decía el kanji de "Goten Son", mi primera lección iba a aprender a escribir katakanas y hiraganas al igual que otras palabras creo que iba incluido el romanji también no estaba muy seguro, Gohan me había dado un mapa me acompañaba 17 pero solo era para saber que iba a estudiar y de pasada él iba a entrenar muy a su manera, papá había dicho que si me perdía que no me dijera como volver que tenía que aprender solo. —No entiendo a esto, papá tiene una letra como de doctor...—Mi cara de angustia era evidente mientras que mi hermano 17 solo me observaba, me ponía un poco nervioso así que no hice más.

Seguí caminando a unas calles hasta llegar a una gran casa, gire para ver al mayor pues el sí sabía la respuesta. —Bien hecho, debo suponer que has terminado tu pequeña tarea, toma este te lo manda nuestro hermano mayor.— Era una bolsa de puros dulces parecían perlas, no pude evitar que mis ojos brillaran y dejara sonar una sonrisa algo inocente por ello, tomaba una en mis manos para probarla, luego de escuchar que el mayor se aclaraba la garganta.—No es correcto comer dulces a estas horas de la mañana.— Hice un gesto al escuchar, pase de un lado a otro el dulce tratándolo de quebrar pero no pude, de igual manera me acerque a él hice que quedara a mi altura y se lo pase a su boca, para mí era normal sin malicia pues había visto a Gohan hacerlo cuando atendía a uno de sus pocos clientes.

17 Solo se tocó los labios un poco sonrojado a pesar de ser un Oiran era algo tímido y casi no hablaba, —eso no se hace...— Yo me le quedaba viendo de igual manera el mayor se incorporaba el dulce no se había desperdiciado, en eso la puerta se había abierto era el señor Piccoro con cara de pocos amigos, luego el mayor hizo una reverencia para dejarme en manos de él. —Muchas gracias por querer entrenarlo, con su permiso me retiro le manda saludos mi padre Gokú.-

—Adiós, al rato jugamos pelota.— Dije agitando mi mano luego pasaba a la casa, me quitaba mis sandalias para pasar y así paso un buen rato para que yo comenzara a escribir los kanjis, según me habían enseñado era todo un arte, era muy importante saberlo pues nadie iba a querer a un niño inculto al igual que sería deshonor para mi padre saber que yo no iba a seguir con nuestras tradiciones, todo había sido muy tranquilo por eso de las 12pm era hora de salir, llevaba algo de tarea al igual de hacer un dibujo con tinta.

Era hora de retirarme a mi casa en eso veo un chiquillo husmeando entre los baños públicos pero este no entraba, me acerque tan sigiloso como un ninja al notar que había puro hombre con cuerpo atlético y el menor estaba sonrojado, no pude evitar soplar en su oído. —¡¿Qué coño?!...— Se me quedo viendo de una forma que si no me cuidaba me comía vivo por lo cual sonreí era muy típico de mí.

—¿Qué haces?.—Preguntaba aunque era muy obvio que admiraba a esos hombres, recibí solo un gesto de fastidio por el pelilila. —¿No era obvio?, ¿no eres ayudante de este lugar verdad?.—Negué de forma lenta luego de ponerme la mano en mi barbilla. —¿Por qué no entras si querías verlos?—El mayor comenzaba a sonrojarse de forma abrupta luego de no poder articular alguna palabra, no pude evitarlo tomarlo de la mano para arrastrarlo. —Vamos, sería rico bañarse mis hermanos vienen, también tenemos un baño grande en casa y todos nos bañamos.—

Le dije de forma natural luego de dar la cuota que requería el lugar para bañarse, había puros adultos éramos los únicos niños. —Te detesto...— Dijo en forma baja Trunks, yo solo lo miraba sin entender mientras comenzaba a dejar la ropa en un canasto. —¿Nunca viniste a un lugar así?, bueno yo te ayudo.— Le dije casi aferrándome a él, su olor me era muy diferente hasta atractivo era muy diferente a todos los Oiran de casa, le baje el pantalón que llevaba luego que el mayor le daba un escalofrió ocultando sus parte.

—¡Idiota!, eso no se hace, dame eso.— Yo me hice para atrás luego de verlo y negar. —No, en estos lugares te vienes a bañar, ¿tú te bañas con ropa?.— No hizo mucho más que voltear a otro lado y sentarse en una banca que se usaba para quitarse los pantalones. —Sí, me baño con ropa.— Contesto luego de que lo miraba con algo de rareza. —¿En serio?, ahhh que raro yo también quiero un día hacerlo, ¿me invitas a tu casa?.— El mayor solo se había sorprendido en especial de la naturalidad con la que me expresaba luego de quitarse la parte de arriba de su camiseta mao. —Estás loco, no eres mi amigo.—

Una vez que estábamos así le empujaba para dirigirnos a las termas, como primero era darse unas enjuagadas para quitar la mugre. —¿No lo soy?, em bueno ... veamos.— Dije mientras pensaba y me daba lanzaba agua a jicarazos de poco a poco. —Mi nombre es Goten, ahora si soy tu amigo, ¿cuál es tu nombre?.—El chiquillo veía para otros lados también llamábamos algo la atención por ser menores, las leyes del país no penaban a los pedófilos así que parecía que le daba algo de miedo.

—Trunks...— Menciono cortante pero sabía que no era así, por ello me puse detrás y tomaba algo de jabón, para pronto el saltaba casi del lugar.—¿Qué haces?.—Yo no deje que hiciera nada solo enjabone y le puse en toda su espalda. —Tienes un nombre muy singular, somos amigos quiero enjabonarte.— El rostro del pelilila estaba que explotaba luego de enjuagarse e irse al agua sin esperarme.

Cada que intentaba hacer algo era un chiquillo que se ponía a la defensa hasta que salimos, él ya se había puesto a hablar un poco más, no dudaba en sonreír un poco. —Eres mi primer amigo de mi edad, vamos a otro lugar quiero seguir jugando antes de anochecer e ir a casa a hacer mi tarea.— Era gracioso que después de molestarlo esos minutos él se abriera más y más. —Em, bien bueno vamos al parque.— Yo solo corrí detrás de el para que me dirigiera en aquel parque donde los niños jugaban estaba un árbol de cerezo el cual estaba sin hojas, me puse algo mal porque no tenía aquellas flores. —El árbol no florece como en primavera.- El mayor solo suspiraba para mantener la calma. -Tonto eso florece en abril, ah Goten...—

A penas iba articular alguna palabra mientras que llegaron unos guardias con katanas a rodearnos, su armadura era muy peculiar (Es una mezcla entre la saiyana y la samurai), uno de ellos lo tomaba de la ropa luego de acomodarlo en el caballo.—¡Trunks!..—La cara del mayor no reflejaba nada solo algo de enojo. —Aléjese del príncipe, no pongas tus sucias manos en él.- Fui arrojado al suelo cuando menos lo pensaba. —Nappa deja al chico, regresemos.— Nappa hizo una reverencia luego de ver de medio lado con desdén.

—Trunks...¿Eres un príncipe?...—Mi desanimo era evidente, solo se alejaba de mí. —Sí, lo siento tú y no podemos ser amigos...Adiós...—Como la conversación se había terminado Nappa y su tropa de soldados se alejaban, lo que nunca vi de Trunks era que iba llorando ya que al parecer él no era feliz como yo.

[Nota: Bueno primero que nada la Tayu es la cortesana de alto rango, usualmente las personas normales que no tuvieran poder como daimyos no podían considerar si quiera cortejarla, una Kamuro es una principiante para ser Oiran, desde muy pequeñas las inician dándoles clase de todo un poco, en este caso a los 10 años pero debo creer que como Gokú y Gohan ven a Goten como un genio comenzaron sus preparativos.]


	2. Regaño

[Esta ocasión va narrar Trunks]

Nappa al llegar me tiro al suelo de los aposentos de mi padre el Rey Vegeta, me acomode en cuclillas para dar una ligera reverencia, a su lado siempre estaba el señor de cabello lila con una máscara y su Oiran Gokú pocas veces se despegaba de el al menos que quisiera que tuviera el día libre, para ese entonces yo no sabía que era el padre de Goten.

—Vamos acércate un poco Trunks. — No pude evitar sentir algo de temor pero me acerque hasta donde me indicaba el rey de los saiyanos, no pude evitar bajar un poco la vista y el solo me la alzaba con la punta de su bota. —Mira Trunks, te tengo prohibido que estés jugando con chiquillos sucios en la calle, eres un príncipe y debes hacer lo que tu padre te diga. — Gemí ligeramente por el hecho de que me costaba verlo y solo lo miraba con desdén, chasqueaba mi lengua al escuchar eso. —No era un niño sucio, ése niño se parecía a él hasta llevaba kimono de esa forma ridícula. — El señor Gokú solo parpadeaba tapándose casi media cara. —No sé de qué me habla. —

En ese entonces mi padre se alzaba como si le hubieran puesto un tipo de resorte en el asiento real, —Trunks vete a jugar yo luego arreglare las cosas. — Me quedaba sin habla en ese instante. —Si papá, lo siento voy a hacer algo. — El rey solo hizo un gesto con la mano como diciendo que no le importaba mi condición si iba a jugar o me tiraba de un puente. —Kakarotto, ¿se parece a ti el chiquillo?, no será tu hijo menor que quiere hacer algo con mi hijo, ¿verdad?. — Mi padre sabía el nombre de aquel Tayu que apodaban Gokú pues habían sido amigos de infancia antes de que recordase y se convirtiera en lo que era. [También por vestir siempre un kimono naranja.]

—Puede ser, yo no se nada. — Esa actitud siempre le desesperaba el ocultar cosas, el hacerse el inocente siendo que más se rumoreaba que escribía cada encuentro apasionado en un diario, desde lo más profundo siempre mencionaba que la familia Son tenía un tipo de carácter retorcido que se activaba con ciertas personas y el aroma a la hora de copular era sublime, al parecer mi padre estaba bajo un tipo de embrujo por las hormonas que destilaba aquel hombre que era su tayu y el enmascarado de cabello lila por que técnicamente era a quien tomaba de pasivo.

No me gustaba escuchar cosas que no me parecían, así que me había ido a el jardín era donde Nappa y sus hombres estaban, no pude evitar tomar a uno de los guardias para quitarle su katana, una pequeña sonrisa de arrogancia se me pinto al ver que el calvo me estaba tomando en cuenta. —Vamos, sé que piensas que soy un niño pero no me gusta que me vigiles solo por órdenes de mi padre, quiero un duelo contigo y si yo gano tú me dejaras ir a hacer lo que se me plazca. —

El mayor como siempre daba unas cuantas carcajadas, no pude evitar que eso me irritara he irme a darle un punta pie en la espinilla, cosa que hizo que el calvo se quejara un poco hasta agacharse a ver si estaba bien su pierna, "es mejor que no me subestimes, papá dice que eres un bueno para nada seguro y yo puedo vencerte de forma fácil. " Pensaba mientras dejaba que se pusiera de pie y hacia una seña para que se levantara.

Al empuñar el la katana hacía lo que mi maestro me había enseñado, tratar de buscar cada punto en el que pudiera agredir sin hacer mucho daño y como desde los 4 me habían denominado un genio estaba seguro que no iba a poder conmigo; cada movimiento que hacía era muy lento pero pesado y yo era ligero pero golpeaba muy a mi manera, en cuanto vi que el mayor me dejaba una abertura por el lado derecho del pecho no dude pasar el filo de la espada para que le rasgara la armadura he hiciera una pequeña cicatriz al costado. —Me parece que lo hice, en dado caso que mi padre te ordene algo yo no quiero que vayas o te matare, ¿entiendes?. — Al mayor solo se lo llevaron rápido mientras yo me disponía a salir.

Pero a la entrada del castillo aquel joven que siempre estaba a lado de mi padre, ese joven que me hacía mi propio padre que lo llamase madre, era extraño pues era como si fuese un hermano mayor no una madre siendo más a un que nunca le había visto su rostro gracias a ese velo y mascara, no pude evitar esconderme para verlo de cerca, estaba hablando con aquel señor que se parecía a Goten, no alcanzaba a escucharlos pero parecía que se iba, me iba sigiloso hasta que escuche al enmascarado hablarme.

—¿A dónde vas Trunks?, no creas que no sentí tu presencia ven no le diré nada a el rey. — No pude evitar salir estaba avergonzado. —Siendo mi madre no te perdonare si le dices algo, solo deseo hablar otra vez con el…— Una de sus manos se la llevo a su boca riendo de forma refinada aquel sutil movimiento me llamaba la atención mientras que el mayor puso una mano sobre mi cabeza. —Ya veo, tienes 8 años Trunks y necesitas amigos pese a lo que tu padre diga, sigue a aquel hombre que se parece a tu amigo seguramente vas a encontrar la respuesta. — No pude negar que me pinto una gran sonrisa afirme dejándolo solo, nunca había tenido problema alguno pues era buena persona pero si algo no me gustaba es que mi padre le cubriera el rostro para que nadie le viera nada, al parecer lo celaba pero no decía nada al respecto.

Corrí para ir detrás de aquel hombre, luego de ver que entraba a una mansión, mis cejas hicieron un pequeño movimiento al preguntarme si sería su antigua casa, luego de acercarme había un joven de 17 años cabello corto hasta los hombros que custodiaba la puerta, me le quede viendo luego que…—¡Vete de este lugar! — Me tape mis orejas al escuchar esa forma agresiva de hablar pero se veía algo tranquilo, sus ojos azules me penetraban haciendo que me diera miedo. —En ese caso tu no deberías estar aquí, ¿Qué se supone que es este lugar?. — Veía y trataba de deletrear hasta encontrar la respuesta era un especie de burdel. —No es un lugar para niños, regresa con tus padres. — Trataba de decir algo luego de escuchar la puerta de enfrente abrirse era Goten quien la abría.

—Arr…— Deje salir un pequeño sonido apuntando al menor, C-17 no sabía quién era hasta que Goten pedía al mayor que se agachara para decir que es su amigo. —Ya veo, no sabía pero no es lugar para él, ¿Qué le vas a decir a nuestro hermano Gohan?. — El menor solo hizo un ademan encogiendo los hombros, luego al parecer le dijo que tenía una idea fue cuando a mí me tomo de las manos para llevarme a su cuarto. —Espérame voy por algo de cenar seguro te va gustar, aquí cocinan muy rico te lo aseguro. — Yo volteaba para todos lados tenía un par de peces en su cuarto, se escuchaban tocar instrumentos y se escuchaba relajante al igual que ruido que no sabía muy bien que era.

"Entonces no es un niño cualquiera si vive aquí, ¿puede ser que sea un príncipe?" dije para mí mismo mientras veía los peces, los señalaba con mi dedo índice luego de oír que la puerta se corría con 2 bandejas llenas de comida, lo cual fui a atender pues Goten venía de forma torpe. —Mmmh gracias Trunks, aún no se servir las cosas como lo hace mi padre y mis hermanos. — Comenzaba a acomodar cada cosa con delicadeza, luego me senté y veía algo nervioso. —¿Esta es tu casa Goten?, ¿Qué es tu padre?, seguro tienes dinero y podemos jugar. — El menor se quedaba callado y luego me regalo una sonrisa ligera.

—Mi padre es un Tayu, sirve a tu padre el rey Vegeta se puede decir que mi padre es como tu segundo padre, jijiji somos como hermanos, tengo ya 3. — Al menos no había comido ni tomado nada pues era una sorpresa grande, pero no sabía el significado entero de lo que era un tayu supuse en mi mentesilla que era lo del cartelón. —Goten; ¿igual es un tayu? — Negaba el menor con un tipo de rubor. — No, no yo soy aprendiz…soy una kamuro ya se escribir, se bailar un poco y es muy divertido. — Hice una pequeña mueca cuando tomaba té, solo era por el pensamiento de que parecía muy pasivo y a lo que otros planetas denominaban femenino.

—Ya veo, a mí me dice mi padre que no me enseñaría esas cosas— Mi educación era más estricta comenzaba a comer para que Goten hablara era interesante de alguna u otra forma, —pensé que Trunks realmente lo iban a encerrar sin una gota de comida, ya veo que no paso de unas horas jijji. — Era cierto no había pasado más de 2 horas igual iba a regresar a casa y fingir que estaba dormido, tampoco era que confiara que no se diera cuenta mi padre, debía cavar un túnel o buscar un pasadizo para salir.

No tardamos mucho en comer en el que Goten y yo salimos con cuidado del lugar, el me llevo a otro lugar algo alejado solo íbamos a jugar una hora y me iba, el llevaba una pelota pequeña, más de una vez la lanzábamos hasta que en un se perdió. —Mmmh ya no la vamos a ver ya está oscureciendo, oyes Goten…— El menor buscaba entre el zacate mientras lo veía con ternura. —Realmente eres el primer chico que juega conmigo sin importar quien sea, te lo agradezco mucho. —

Luego de ello encontraba la pelota y salimos de ese lugar, ahora si iba a regresarse aquel lugar y yo regresar como si un ninja se tratase, pero Goten me puso una mano en mi hombro. —También eres mi primer amigo, pero solo que yo siento raro en mi estómago cuando pienso en ti, ¿será hambre?, ¿Qué piensas. — en eso el pierde el equilibrio haciendo que este me diera un pequeño beso, no pudimos evitar en cerrar los ojos hasta que a Goten lo elevaron lentamente. —Goten, no es hora de que sigas afuera te dije que a ti no te pueden ver otras personas. — El chico llevaba gafas y un kimono morado, luego de escuchar a Goten que era cargado supuse que era aquel hermano. —Lo siento no pude hacer nada. — Dijo c-17, luego de que Gohan veía a Trunks con intriga. — Usted también debe regresar. — Luego de que el menor le susurrara que se trataba de mí él se alarmo. —Lo siento, no sabía que se trataba de usted príncipe Trunks, siento ser brusco pero será en otra ocasión que mire a mi hermano. —

Gohan se llevaba a Goten mientras yo era llevado por aquel que había nombrado c-17, era hora de regresar a casa pero no pude dejar de pensar en que había sido divertido salir fuera de casa.

[Bueno se puede decir que esto son las notas para aclarar, Trunks no conoce a el chico que le dio la vida pues siempre cubre su rostro, solo sabe que puede contar con él, Gokú va y viene del castillo para tener sexo sin control con el rey Vegis, ¿adivinen quién es el uke?, jajaja quiero respuesta en sus comentarios.

Se puede decir que Gohan y Piccoro son las figuras paternales de Goten cuando Gokú no está, y C-17 en este mundo es solo un año menor que Gohan por ello le dan otras tareas, otra cosa por las que Gohan se altero fue porque alcanzo a ver el beso que se dieron por accidente Goten y Trunks, que según ellos se deben guardar para su primera vez y Goten está interesado en Trunks pero como es un niño no sabe que es amor a primera vista, bueno si tienen más dudas ya saben me las pueden hacer saber.

Pd1: los saiyajines se atraen por el olor y el instinto de pelea, por ello Vegeta se siente enamorado de Gokú, aunque es muy compleja su relación. ]


	3. Rey Vegeta

[Narra Vegeta]

Estaba haciendo unas ligeras muecas al estar sentado en aquel trono, de medio lado veía a Kakkaroto tendría que hablar con él no importaba si sacaba lo peor de sí mismo. "seguramente si no lo hago bien esa personalidad retorcida aparecerá, no me conviene en nada." —¿Hoy no irás a comer con tu familia? — A lo que el respondió con cuidado. —No, hoy tienen un tipo de celebración para mi hijo menor, prefiero estar contigo para aclarar esto. —

Tras su ligeros movimientos delicados e inocentes sonreía de una forma que me hizo sonrojar un poco, su acercamiento me hizo que al tragar saliva lo sintiera como una navaja, volteaba a otro lado por lo cual me tomo de mi mano poniendo una hacia arriba en el lenguaje corporal esto quería decir que entre sus pensamientos trataría de sacar lo mejor suyo ósea dominarme, lo cual le quite su mano y nos dirigimos a un cuarto donde usualmente me daba algo de té.

—¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?, es incómodo que los guardias nos vean. — Ambos nos opusimos a tu padre y me tienes a tu servicio, cuando eras más joven no te importaba que te vieran y como mencionabas mi nombre en gemidos. — No pude evitar querer dar un golpe de improviso, pero me detuve a lo que él se puso a sonreír de medio lado. —Vegeta, los guardias no van a hablar ya te temen lo suficiente, al final de cuentas si hablan mal de ti saben que no pueden ir en tu contra o pueden ser exiliados, leyes son leyes. — La actitud calmada tal cual como ese pequeño niño que me daba asco ver, habían sido de los niños que había tenido antes de fuese especialmente mío.

—Así que estas ya dándole formación al pequeño para que te suplante, pensé que se iba a quedar tu hijo mayor con el puesto, pero escucha no quiero que tu familia y la mía tengan cosas que ver. — El tayu solo estaba moviendo su hombro de forma despreocupada, no veía nada de malo en ello. —Una regla es que un oirán no se puede enamorar a no sea que le den la libertad, ¿quieres que tu hijo siga tu camino?, Vegeta; ¿no mencionaste que eras infeliz con tu matrimonio?, siempre fuiste muy voluble a todo, ¿o qué?, olvidas que tu mencionaste que solo yo te lleno y que no habías sabido lo que era amor. —

Aquella mano tocaba la mía por arriba la cual quise quitar pero Gokú simplemente había impedido tal movimiento, solo hice un pequeño gesto. —Tu hijo y lo que es mi hijo no se van a enamorar son pequeños. — Esa conversación no me hacía sentir tranquilo pues mi hijo era muy vivo, era de los niños que por accidente había descubierto que significaban las relaciones sexuales pero nunca llego a preguntar más allá de ello.

—Tú vas a ser el culpable si algo pasa, no los quiero juntos encárgate de ello. —Y esa conversación entraba y salía de los oídos del saiyajin menor pues o le importaba, iba a ser cosa de Goten a la vez que cuando se fuese formando como oiran iba a entender que no podía entregar su corazón al menos solo a quien lo había comprado su libertad.

—Tú y Trunks no son muy diferentes, nos conocimos a los 12. — Mencionaba viendo el techo para ello solo titilaba aquella luz de vela que tenía, la pose de Gokú era despreocupada pero a la vez sugestiva mostrando algo de piernas con aquel recatado kimono naranja.

—¿A qué viene eso?. — Cruzaba mis brazos dando entender que mi paciencia no iba a durar del todo, quería saber a qué venía eso. —Nada especial, que yo te conocí antes de que contrajeras matrimonio, debo suponer que también fui tu primera vez pues siempre fuiste el que tratabas de ser activo. — Para pronto hice una cara de sorpresa pues no entendía sus referencias, hasta las odiaba de algún modo. —Me irritas como siempre, odio que me digas eso, lo odio maldito insecto. — Casi me levante, como no iba a hacer otra cosa en especial era mejor irme o lo iba a terminar matando a él y quizás fuera contra el menor.

Para pronto Gokú estaba de pie tomándome de los brazos, si algo que me hizo calmarme fue aquel roce de improviso con mis labios el simple aroma que me estaba atrayendo a caer en su sublime trampa, entre abrí mis labios para que el mayor se diera paso a besarme no obstante aquellos besos no iban solo con ello si no a sentir los arrimones poco sutiles de su cuerpo el cual estaba muy bien formado. —¡Basta! — Me aleje limpiándome los labios, mi corazón estaba agitado para pensar en algo que no fuese otra cosa más que seguir.

—Pero que aburrido, Vegeta me quiere matar esta noche. — solo dejaba escuchar ciertos sonidos de molestias como "tch…" al ver que movía su cola de un lado a otro, —solo digo no arruines la vida de otros como la tuya, al final de cuenta no tienes a quien darle el trono a no ser que tengas un hijo más, dudo que tu esposo lo vaya a querer. — Era cierto desde un suceso atrás él había dejado de ser fértil lo cual no podía hacer mucho tampoco quería ser yo el rey Vegeta que portara un hijo de Gokú, lo cual solo me hizo molestar más.

Así que me fui y lo dejé en aquel lugar por lo cual él se retiró solo para ver a su familia a lo mismo que dormir en aquel lugar que era su hogar. —Ya llegue, ¿Cómo están? — Mencionaba mientras se quitaba aquellas sandalias altas al mismo tiempo que recibir a Goten y a 17. —¿Y Gohan? — Pregunto para salir de dudas pues era raro que no estuviera cerca.

—Él fue a pasear con su maestro Piccoro, hace poco terminé mi trabajo ah y Goten. — Gokú acariciaba a Goten luego de quedarse viendo pues parecía que estaba haciendo alguna travesura que a 17 no le gusto. —¿Qué hizo?, no me digas que eres malo en la escuela pues Gohan va ser muy estricto si no le haces caso a Piccoro. — El menor movió su cabeza negando para ello.

—Gohan me a regañado porque me tropecé y junte los labios con Trunks. — Solo se veía que suspiraba luego de reír de aquella forma que se caracterizaba de la familia, 17 solo se quedaba serio pues no iba bien. —Sabes Goten…Si tropezaste está bien, pero para cuando te conviertes en un oiran los besos son algo relativamente sagrados, se debe de dar con pasión como si estuvieras atacando a alguien. — Había hecho un movimiento con su brazo libre mostrando como si peleara con alguien invisible.

—Papá, ¿Quién fue tu primer beso?, significa que se lo debes de dar a alguien especial. — Dijo el pequeño preguntando con mucha más curiosidad, quería sesear aquellas curiosidades del amor. —A el rey, él y yo nos conocimos desde adolescentes yo me enamore de él, pero pensaba que no iba a ser posible nada, tampoco es que importe mucho si por mi fuese yo pelearía de otra manera. — El menor se preguntaba si realmente su padre quería a Vegeta o era atracción como se lo pintaba su hermano mayor 17.

—Solo siento cosas como si tuviera hambre por Trunks, no siento algo como para casarme con él. — el mayor comenzaba a reír pues era lo que sentía por Vegeta. —Eso es bueno, pero no vayas a querer hacer cosas prohibidas con el príncipe luego yo puedo ser el que pague los trastos rotos. — Esa expresión quedo como para el niño un tanto confuso, pero solo supo que no podía hacer algo que no fuese amistoso para ellos.

—¿Y cómo se conocieron? —Gokú llevaba al menor a su alcoba ya era hora de dormir junto con sus hermanos. —Si no tienes nada que hacer, ayuda a que no tenga miedo. — 17 afirmaba ya era común eso, por lo cual suspiro. —Una vez llego a casa pidiendo agua, yo atendí, el y yo tenemos casi la misma edad y nos llevamos bien hasta el día que me convertí en un oiran, Goten ya es tarde trata de dormir yo tomaré algo de té, esperaré un poco a Gohan para luego dormirme. — El mayor suspiraba por aquellos recuerdo que había construido con el ahora rey, tampoco era un 100% que entendiera el amor pero lo comprendía a el por lo cual nunca le había negado su protección y tener sexo con aquellos sentimientos confusos.


	4. El plano extraño

Mi padre seguía tomando algo de té, la brisa de la noche lo tranquilizaba para cuidarnos de que nada nos pasara, a pesar de que mi padre era un soldado de clase baja él tenía un nivel alto o más alto que el Rey Vegeta, pasaban las horas comenzaba a cabecear hasta que escuchó un murmullo.

Rápidamente se asomó a la puerta viendo a mi hermano, venía algo ebrio con el señor Piccoro, el por su parte era débil contra las fuerzas del alcohol, cuando trataban de emborracharnos comía y tomaba mucha agua pero con su maestro era algo diferente, sus movimientos sutiles, sus miradas, aquel lenguaje con la cola delataba que le tenía apreció y amor a el Namekusei, por otro lado mi padre hizo saber su presencia mediante un aclaramiento de garganta.

—ha papá, disculpa no sentí tu ki—  
Mencionaba el hijo mayor de Son Gokú, luego de suspirar apenado por interrumpir.  
—Sé que es duró las reglas, pero no se puede hacer nada.—  
Gohan sólo cerraba los ojos luego de hacer una reverencia a su propio padre, cabizbajo quedaba en silencio incómodo.  
Piccoro sólo hizo una mueca luego de retirarse sin decir nada, si al igual era un oiran de otro lugar pero sabía las reglas.

"ha", sonaba tras ver cómo se retiraba de forma silenciosa, al no decir mucho Gokú pasaba a guardar la taza de té.  
—Es mejor que vayas a dormir, mañana va ser un día muy agitado según se tienes un cliente importante.  
—Sí, es una persona algo quisquillosa, estoy elaborando un plan para que le guste mi trabajo.— Parecía un rubor extra por lo cual mi padre no menciono mucho.

—Eres un genio, eres de los mejores seguro podrías ser un Tayû.—  
Negaba de forma violenta, luego de dar un puñetazo a él tatami.  
—No, yo no deseo serlo yo sólo quiero mejorar para que el señor Piccoro me felicite, también tu estés orgulloso de mí, me cuesta trabajó...El sentimiento es grande, pero sé que no puedo dejarte sólo a ti o a Goten y a 17.—

Al parecer había perdido la calma, el saiyajin no pudo evitar dar un respetuoso abrazo familiar a él adolescente.  
—Te entiendo, siento que debería Piccoro dejar aquel orgullo y venir a cuidarlos a ustedes dos.—  
Era cierto parecía que planeaba quedarse en el palacio a entrenar y ser lo que todo Tayû personal del Rey haría.  
—Me parece una buena idea, yo quiero tenerlo a lado.—

La conversación quedó entre ése acuerdo, sólo iba a ser vigilado de no romper las reglas, en ello esperábamos al cliente de Gohan, yo no entendía pero me habían puesto a que ayudará a poner el kimono de color purpura, llevar todo a el cuarto dónde sólo entreban ellos en privado.

—¿Por qué no puedo ver que harás?—  
Mencionaba inflando mis mejillas, Gohan acomodaba un tipo de mesa del té y un futón limpió.  
—Por qué no, eres capaz de hacer eso, te debes guardar para la primera persona que servirás.—  
El dedo índice de Gohan sólo se movía de un lado a otro, yo no pude evitar reír de ése ademán y su rostro el cuál se sonrojo.

—Anda ya, ve a jugar al parque.—  
dejé salir un ligero mmh ya que no sabía dónde buscar a Trunks, corrí a un lado viendo con atención una cajita dorada, al agarrarla la expresión de Gohan estaba en azul.  
—Alto...Dame eso Goten.—  
Pues la curiosidad había matado el gato, veía los empaques con curiosidad.  
—¿Son dulces?—  
Pregunte de forma infantil luego de que Gohan los tomase todos.  
—¡Hay Goten, no lo son mejor ya vete!—  
El rostro estaba sumamente rojo, luego de casi echarme llegó un chico alto de cabello naranja, me llamaba la atención pues estaba rapado, la mirada del mayor era muy gentil pero yo tuve que hacer una reverencia, a todos los clientes cuándo me los topaba por accidente ya que estaba prohibido, tenía que actuar como si nada.

—Gohan...El cliente quiere cambiar, quiere que yo...—Dijo 17 de forma un tanto apenada sin terminar, al parecer mi hermano mayor lo entendió acomodándose los lentes.  
—sí, bueno ya puedes servirlo, con su permiso señores.— A mí me agarro de los hombros para llevarme algún lugar de la casa, era muy común que saliera a jugar después de mis deberes, así que fui hacia ése parque para encontrarme con Trunks.

Pasaron semanas y él no llegaba estaba pensando que se había olvidado de mí, sin embargo iba todos los días.

—Mientras tanto en el castillo—

—mmhf, papá se puso muy estricto con las salidas del palacio, que rabia me da, te odio papá.— Estaba Trunks llenó de puro polvo y barro pues había tratado de hacer algo y burlar los guardias, luego de estar molestó por un rato había ido a comer, cuándo regresó al lugar había varias herramientas y planos para hacer inventos, siempre había leído millones de libros para hacer maquinas pero ése estaba sencillo y bien explicado.

Toda la tarde hice una excavadora, la noche estaba cayendo y ya no podría escapar pues me llamarían a comer, suspire camuflajeando el aparato, al voltear vi a aquel enmascarado quise lanzarme a golpes pero esté me había parado el golpe para luego hacerme una señal.  
—Ya veo...No sé, pero eres el único que me entiende y me agradas, muchas gracias...—Decirle algo no era lo mío pero me caía bien, una vez más regresé al palacio para comer y nadie se diera cuenta que iba a escapar.


	5. Guerra

La excavadora había funcionado a la perfección, en las mañanas o muy tarde me escapaba solo para ver a Goten, me gustaba mucho jugar con él al igual que me sentía atraído de una forma muy singular le decía que su olor era a la de una fresa, no comprendía pero supe que era como lo que describía los libros que tenía para leer, desde muy corta edad supe que era amor infantil y tierno sin malicia pese a que era un oiran.

—Cada noche o mañana es muy divertido estar con Trunks. — Lo cual me hizo sonrojar levemente al parecer Goten no estaba intuyendo porque me empeñaba mucho en salir de casa para estar con él, ya había pasado meses ahora era abril esta vez me había escapado por la tarde ya que papá andaba muy ocupado y debía suponer que no se daría cuenta de nada o al menos de que fuera a mi cuarto.

—Em Goten te quiero preguntar algo. — Hice una ligera pausa al detenernos en un cerezo que estaba floreciendo. —Me gustas mucho Goten. — Le dije sin pensarlo mucho lo tome de la mano izquierda poniendo un tipo de anillo rojo en el dedo meñique.

Se quedaba viendo sin entender por qué en el dedo ese, pero no hablo estaba algo sonrojado y se notaba más que yo. —Pero Trunks…Yo no puedo tener alguien con quien casarme. — Enarcaba mis cejas luego de mover negativo mi dedo índice. —No Goten, recuerda que no hay imposible mi padre y tu padre se conocieron de una forma similar, mi padre es el rey y yo llegare a ser rey, te voy a liberar de todo esto, quiero que seas todo para mi…— Yo ya sabía que hacían los oiran así que lo dije sin necesidad de nada.

—¿Tú crees que podamos? — Alce el dedo meñique para que lo viera bien y no siguiera diciendo cosas de esas. —Simboliza que por más que estemos lejos los dos vamos a querernos, cuando llegues a ejercer tu trabajo seré el primero en estar ahí, no quiero que nadie tome a mi futuro esposo…— Le dije poniendo mis brazos en mi cadera, por otro lado esos anillos me los había dado el que se hacía llamar mi madre parecía que sabía que yo deseaba hacer algo por Goten.

—Entonces solo seré de Trunks, esperare a Trunks en este mismo lugar al igual que seremos para siempre amigos. — Admitió pero para pronto puse una sonrisa pícara dándole un beso y uno nada casto para mi edad, había sido torpe pero era especial, por lo cual se alejó viendo para el otro lado, yo solo reí por ello.

—Al menos ya sabes de ello, hace unos meses atrás me hubieras dicho que había hecho que se sentía extraño como cuando dijiste que al estar conmigo era como comer, una sensación placentera, hay Goten de plano me matas con sus inocentes explicaciones. — Dije mientras que el otro inflaba su mejilla era tremendamente hermoso, pero para arruinar aquel momento solo aplaste sus mejillas con mis manos.

—Hay eso duele. — Dijo mientras hice lo mismo de robar uno que otro beso, debía irme o mi padre me descubriría. —Goten no digas a nadie que ya besaste a alguien por primera vez, te meterías en problemas me tengo que ir, ¿nos vemos mañana va? — Le dije corriendo sin saber que esa sería la última vez que nos veríamos.

Al regresar por la ruta del escondite vi a Nappa y un hombre del otro reino, escuchaba murmurar algo sobre un señor que deseaba el lugar por lo cual Nappa se ponía a la defensiva, el hombre a pesar de tener otros colores no muy comunes era muy apuesto.

Trate de ir por otro lugar pero el aquel tipo que apodaban Zabon hizo saber que estaba escapando, lanzo una bola de energía la cual tuve que esquivar yendo Nappa a verificar que estuviera bien. —Príncipe no salga del castillo, lo tiene prohibido. — hice una mueca como de "tsch", luego de ver que me miraba raro no era muy mayor pero algo era muy peculiar. —Vaya, ¿él es el príncipe heredero al trono del Rey Vegeta?, no se mira tan fuerte vaya decepción. —

Casi me le echaba al ataque a no ser con Nappa, pero se escuchó una voz más familiar que era la de mi padre ordenando que fuesen a palacio al igual que Zabon. —Dejen de jugar, no hace falta que lo hagan todo esta meramente calculado, parece ser que al príncipe Zabon quiere lucirse de que llega siendo muy poderoso, ¿Qué pasara cuando te jodamos tan duro que pidas clemencia?, lo mismo va para tu padre, no quiero más visitas para que vengan por mi gente pues no somos esclavos de nadie, dile que es una declaración de guerra. —

El contrario solo comenzó a reír ya no era necesario que lo discutieran dentro del palacio, mientras que yo solo hice una pequeña mueca no me gustaba nada la impulsividad de mi padre pero si conquistaba esa tierra sería nuestra dejándonos en paz. —Está bien, le diré a mi padre Freezer que usted quiere guerra, seguro desea mucho pelear con alguien que le pueda meter la mano al culo, hay primates sin cerebro me hacen reír. — No dijo más dando la vuelta al parecer retornaba a su reino cosa que era lo mejor para todos.

Luego de que se fue papá me veía de forma amenazadora casi quitándome de la compañía de Nappa, no mencione nada hasta que llegamos al palacio. —Estuvo mal que escaparas, no se desde cuando lo estés haciendo pero es el último día que vas a estar en este lugar. — Me había dicho por mi bien en ese momento, pero no era muy comprensivo en tal momento.

—¡No es justo!, no quiero saber nada de esto. — Luego de escucharme replicar me dio una cachetada, volteaba mi cara hacia otro lugar sin verlo para que me tomase de los hombros y yo poder verlo. —Escucha Trunks, eres mi único hijo al igual que heredero del país Vegita, quiero tener un hijo poderoso que guie cuando yo muera, la vida de los saiyajines es una paradoja y no la podemos desperdiciar, por favor. — En ese momento sentí un abrazo nunca lo había visto de ese modo tan paternal.

—Solo van a ser unos meses, te lo prometo tendrás que entrenar en aquel lugar puedes hacer tus inventos, pero no quiero que te pase nada, vas a ir con tu madre a aquel lugar. — El enmascarado se hacía presente afirmando levemente, yo solamente miraba al suelo, ¿Qué pasaría con Goten?, me sentí sumamente mal por todo lo ocurrido de momento.


	6. Encuentro

[Goten es quien hace sus declaraciones]

Así pasaban los meses y Trunks no volvía, me había puesto un tanto triste pues lo visitaba bajo aquel árbol sin flores ya, cuando iba a tratar de jugar con otros niños no era lo mismo, usualmente me golpeaban por vestir kimonos muy femeninos.

Al pasar cerca de mi casa un tipo con una bola de cristal me interrumpió, —oye niño, ¿me puedes dar esa manzana y te leo la fortuna? — Inocentemente hice un ademan dándole la manzana ya que la había obtenido gratis y de momento no tenía hambre, luego me paso por la mente preguntar sobre Trunks.

—¿Yo puedo hacer una pregunta verdad?, quiero saber sobre…— Me había sentado en una pequeña silla de madera la cual no me dejaba que mis pies llegasen al suelo y los movía de forma infantil, el señor veía fijamente aquel artefacto por su puesto yo no creía hasta que lo dijo. —Tu amiguito Trunks se fue, él ha sido obligado a seguir otro tipo de destino, me temo que si se llegan a ver cosas graves van a pasar. —

En cuanto escuche que decía su nombre y al verlo al rostro supe que quizás no era mentira, más si se parecía a mi padre, lo cual sonreí un poco para mal. —¿Qué cosas?, él ha prometido casarse conmigo y hacer una familia, convertirse en rey, ¿sí o me opongo?... — Pregunte viendo aquel singular anillo rojo que llevaba en mi dedo meñique.

—Desdicha…Es un futuro horrible. — Mencionaba sin decir más, —es mejor que tu vida siga su curso te enamores de otro joven y no llegara a pasar nada de esto. — Me baje de la silla haciendo una ligera reverencia, no quería saber más sobre esa advertencia, yo ya había sido aquel que prometiera que lo iba a esperar sin importarme mucho.

—Muchas gracias, por la advertencia. — Desde ese entonces nunca más vi aquel adivino, quizás porque había entrado en guerra el país se había retirado o a saber.

—Así pasaron los años. —

Mi hermano Gohan mantenía en secreto una relación con el señor Piccoro que se había mudado para nuestra casa, todavía recibía clases de entrenamiento por parte de él, en cambio C-17 se había juntado con su señor con el que varias veces tuvo relaciones, aquel señor que se llamaba c-16, al parecer era dueño de unas tierras muy cercanas y que no estaban gobernadas por el Rey Vegeta ni por Freezer.

Suspiraba pues cuando papá no estaba en casa Gohan era muy meloso, mientras yo seguía mirando mi anillo. —¿Debería perder las esperanzas? — Por accidente dije en voz alta, Gohan se me había quedado viendo. —Si te refieres al amor, sabes que tendrías que dejar esos sentimientos de lado cuando tengas un señor y ser su amante. — "¿eh?", casi comente luego de ver a mi hermano contestando y el señor Piccoro atento.

—No, no es que…Ah… Bueno lo que pasa es que Trunks hace años me hizo una promesa, y desde entonces no sé nada de él, cuando era más chico conocí un adivino que me dijo que no debía enamorarme del él. —

Entonces Gohan hizo un aclaramiento de garganta. —Estoy a favor, conociendo como eres seguro sufrirías mucho, yo no tengo mucho que ver como ya lo dije tengo otras cosas por las cuales hacer y papá me apoya, mis pocos clientes no saben del señor Piccoro y no se sabría, tal vez luego el…— Se había sonrojado quizás tenía un plan como era Gohan quizás buscaba una triquiñuela para hacer algo que no fuese contra las reglas de nuestra forma de vivir.

—Descuida hermano, fue una promesa de niños y sabes que yo debería olvidarlo, es una suerte que no tenga actividad. — Hizo un sonido con sus manos al escuchar lo último ya se había cumplido varios años de mi entrenamiento. —Cierto, dentro de 3 días vas a tener tu primer cliente, estoy viendo quien tiene más dinero. —

En eso me puse azul de la impresión. —Ahh, si pero yo no me siento preparado. — Dije luego de que el señor Piccoro hiciera una pausa. —Claro que lo estas, también fue decisión de tu padre. — No deseaba ser vendido a un rabo verde, me toque ligeramente mi trasero ya que sabía por C-17 que dolía, Gohan también me había advertido que muchos clientes si quiera usaban lubricantes eso era muy doloroso aun para los de nuestra especie.

—Bueno, voy a pensarlo…— En eso me pare necesitaba ir a comprar unas cosas para comer, quizás uno que otro dulce, y si ahora que la guerra seguía hubo un tumulto de gente. —¿De nuevo no tiene los ingredientes? — Le dije a un señor que vendía verduras, me negó solo que habían venido a comprar muchas personas. —Según tenemos visitas en el reino, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde su llegada. — Me comento más no me paso nada por la cabeza. —Da igual, solo me llevo esto y una paleta. —

Llegue a casa a dejar solo los ingredientes, como seguía comiendo aquella paleta me fui caminando por el pueblo, había mucha gente tanto que no me dejaron caminar, uno de ellos me empujo que caí casi abierto de pies.

Me cubrí al instante notando que me daba la mano, no se la quise dar al instante pues yo era muy orgulloso luego al no poderme levantar la tome. —Debes fijarte por donde miras. — yo chiste enojado al igual enarcaba mis cejas al ver aquel cabello largo más debajo de su sentadera me quede impresionado, sus ojos azules me hicieron perderme por unos segundos.

El color lila me hizo desvariar buscando aquel anillo rojo que lo identificara si fuese Trunks, por desgracia no lo llevaba lo cual me desilusiono. —No es su asunto, para quienes no vivan aquí, conozco a cada lugareño y sé que no eres nadie para decirme. — Alzaba su ceja de forma divertida comenzaba a reír.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no soy de aquí?, vaya cosa creo que tú eres el equivocado, por cierto…No usas interior. — Se alejó con unas risitas que me hizo sonrojar, casi lo golpeaba pero el tipo se había ido.

Regrese a casa todo sonrojado y por lo cual Gohan levantaba la ceja mientras tomaba algo de té. —¿Qué sucede Goten?, vienes colorado. — Suspiraba esperando que se me pasara luego de sentarme en la mesa en eso llego C-17 de visita.

—Debe ser que ya regreso. — Mencionaba mientras se preparaba el té, en lo cual yo me puse alerta. —¿Qué a quién? — En ello Piccoro hizo que se guardase silencio susurrando algo a Gohan. —No de nadie Goten, olvida lo que dice, ¿Cuál es la otra cosa. —

El menor se aclaraba la garganta un poco avergonzado, sonaba a buenas noticias. —Bueno dentro de poco mi señor y yo nos mudaremos a un lugar cerca, te voy a poder ayudar con los que son estudiantes al igual que voy a tener un hijo…— A la primera hice un gesto molesto por que lo habían interrumpido al ser despistado no me daba cuenta y que solía salir poco por los estudios, luego de escuchar eso me sentí extraño no puedo explicarlo quizás era la sensación que él estaba enamorado y yo no tenía esa facilidad.

—¿Qué se siente enamorarse y estarlo? — Le hice la pregunta directa por lo cual todos se sorprendieron, el realmente cuando le presentaron a su señor y retirarse como oiran había sido muy reservado. —Bueno…Se siente bien saber todos los datos de la escuela, saber que tu señor no se va ir con otro, el embarazarse…Bueno, no puedo decir mucho. —Comentaba un poco dudoso lo último lo cual abrazaba al mayor, tenía facciones muy hermosas por lo cual no dudaba que tendría un lindo niño.

—Al parecer Goten anda muy sensible con respecto al amor, por eso te pregunta eso 17. — Dijo Gohan, lo cual para pronto solo me centre en acomodar el cabello. —Debe ser normal, Goten había conocido el sentimiento de una forma muy inocente pero ahora no se puede hacer mucho. —

Ambos hacían hincapié de que no podía hacerlo, al menos que me convirtiera en uno o me compraran la libertad, cosa muy extraña o casi imposible, pues era mejor dejarlos de momento e ir hacer la comida ya que no quería seguir escuchando nada de eso, cuando salía de la casa aquel joven andaba cerca, por aquel minuto me enfadaba pero estaba hablando con Gohan sobre que, quizás era como todos un pervertido que deseaba a alguien, vaya pinta que tenía pues si dijo que no llevaba nada.

Así pasaron los días mi primer cliente estaba presente, tal como lo había dicho era un viejo rabo verde no dude mucho en hacer una pequeña cosa que había aprendido de Gohan cuando no tenía ganas de tener algo con sus cliente, si supiera como había aprendido seguramente ahora mismo me castigaba pero no quería o no al menos con ese tipo.

—Muy buenas tardes, mi nombre es Goten y es mi primera vez…Sea amable, por cierto vamos a tomar no quiero que me duela, ¿quiere que me duela verdad? — Mi cara era la de un niño inocente lo cual me favorecía y mucho.

Pues así como en la escuela me habían enseñado primeramente yo hice como que estaba dispuesto a todo, me sentaba en sus piernas, tomaba sake entre mis labios para darle, luego de obtener un vaso y llenarlo indiscriminadamente sin siquiera ofrecer agua o algo que le permitiera no embriagarse.

Tocaba su miembro una vez que estaba sumamente ebrio, me hacia el inocente —ooh, mire que grande al menos sé que no me va doler. — la ventaja de todo es que también había puesto algo para que se durmiera en su bebida, lo desvestí sacando el dinero que me iba a dar y salí del lugar como sin nada topándome con alguien en la salida.


End file.
